Wizard of Oz- ZacVsMadmeMorrible
by EDonahoeE
Summary: I took over my friend"s story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I am EDonahoeE. I am a friend of ZacVsMadameMorrible. As you all may know, I am taking up his story due to unreliableness. Now one of the rules state that, "Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc." I mean authors do it all the time, but I'm not taking chances. The story will stay the same, but any characters you want to be will have to be PMed to me and you will not get credit. I don't know if I'm going to do Legends of Oz: Zac's return. Now that that's out of the way, I will post every Fri., like Zac did. This 1st chapter will continue the story. Nice to meet you all.**

By this time, it has spread all over the land that Zac and his friends had killed Eyan, so when they got to the Emerald castle, they were greeted by their fans. That's right, FANS. Autographs, selfies, and a BUNCH of attempted kid-nappings prevented them from seeing the Wizard. Finally, Jessica told the fans to stop. When Zac, Emma, alicia, Nikki, and Lilly went in, Jessica said, "So you liquated her huh? Well, come back tomorrow." So Zac said, "Okay, what?! If this were the book, we would've been in there for like a month. We went through all that for nothing?!" Zac forgetting everything for 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 of a second. Lilly said, "I f-f-fought E-E-Eyan for you." Lilly fainted when she thought about it. Then Zac said, "Go Emma". Emma pulled the curtain and revealed a tall girl with long red hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a frilly green dress that reached the knees and a green Mary Anne's with a green pointed hat. Zac said to her, "Give my friends and I what we wished for, or we tell every citizen of the Emerald City who you really are. NOW!" Jessica replied, "OKAY YOU LITTLE JERK!" Zac said, "Oh, you want play that game? I'll play-"alicia cut him off saying, "1. Zac, you deserved that. 2. Why would you want to sink to her level?" "I heard that! Come here" stated Jessica. So she went over to find Jessica digging through a black bag. "Look, you don't need a brain because you already have one." Said, Jessica. "I don't understand." Replied, the scarecrow. "Well, you see, a newborn baby hasn't learned anything yet. That doesn't mean he or she doesn't have a brain. It just means they haven't learned. Same thing with you. Here it is, your Diploma." Said the wizard, handing her a diploma. "I think your one of the smartest persons alive." Then alicia stated the most advanced form of calculus equation and answer in under 2 seconds. "Nikki, your next." Nikki came running up to Jessica. "Sweetie, you don't need a heart. It only leads to disaster and pain." "Well, it's worth it." Replied, Jessica. "Hun, I can't change your mind. Okay, here's your heart. Be kind to it and everybody in it." Said Jessica, handing her a beautiful locket colored in red. "Next!" Lily came even faster than alicia can solve calculus. "Courage is being afraid to do something, and doing it anyway. Courage is facing your biggest fears. I think you did that today when you went to Eyan's castle. You have more courage then you think, so here is a metal of bravery just for you." Lily wore the medal until the day she died, but I'm getting ahead of the story. Zac came up and said, "I apologize for my behavior. I just want to go home." "That's alright. You know, I was born on planet earth." Replied, Jessica. "I used to be a balloon flyer, but one day, the winds were really strong. They were so strong that it blew me over here. The citizens thought I was a wizard so they worshipped me. They did everything I said, and eventually built this city. Enough about me, let's get home." So they walked down to the balloon and the wizard made an announcement, "Citizens of Oz. I am leaving to visit my twin, Jessica the witch. While I'm gone you are to follow the instructions of alicia, Nikki, and Lilly. Obey them as you would me." Just then Emma stepped out of the balloon to catch a cat. "Emma! Get back here you stupid dog!" Said, Zac. By the time Zac had caught Emma, Jessica's balloon was already in the air.

 **Jessica- I hope you aren't offended by our fight. Everybody- I hope you liked it. Remember, PM only for characters and you won't get credit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lilly: B-but z-Zack promise and I was so excised for the preview and all a-and*starts crying*  
Niki: congratulations you made my sister cry!"**

 **Ok, that hit me hard, so, I WILL do it. The only thing is, I don't know if I want to post Zac's first draft/concept or go my own direction. What do you guys think?**

 **"OK first of all I would not say that"**

 **Yes, Jessica, but, Zac deserved it! I mean, he knows he's going home!**

 **"second of all what happen to Zack" "What happen to Zack we are want to know that?"**

 **Well, nothing. He just feels that he is unreliable, and he doesn't want to keep doing that to you guys.**

 **Anyway, this is a short chapter because next week will the last chapter *starts baling his eyes out* and I wanted to do something special. The next story (after Return to Oz, of course) will be a life story. What that means is, I will take myself and make a fictional life story. It will span across different stories (including my profile). I want this to be a surprise, so I will not tell you the plot until the end of Return to Oz (that's not the title. But I am not typing the whole thing). Let's begin!**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" said Zac, being forgetful again. The stress is getting to him. "Well, maybe it's better this way," said, Alicia. "No. I want to go home." replied, Zac. Just then, Brenda came in her bubble and said, "You've had to the power to go home all along." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Oh, yeah." He said. "You had to learn Zac." "That's the stupidest excuse I've heard! Goodbye everyone. It's weird, but I think I'll miss you most of all, Alicia" Said Zac, making her blush. Then he tapped his heals and, said, "There's no place like home… Hold up' Brenda, why you waving your big wand behind my head? Do the shoes work or not?" "Well, people from the outside world can't know this place exists, so" "-I don't want to forget this wonderful place! Goodbye!" So with that, he poofed and vanished.

 **Told ya it was short! By for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Friday, Friday, gonna get down on Friday, which means we're at the final chapter. Zac is here with me for this momentous occasion. Let's get this party started.**

 **"OK me and my friend a.c both saw the return to oz and the legends of oz Dorothy's return had there both different with different plots why do you just type legends of oz?"**

 **Yes, I typed Return to Oz, but Y'all know what I mean; Legends of Oz: Zac's return. Neither one us (Zac and I) have seen Return to Oz, so…**

 **"I think you should do the preview thing that Zack was going to do since its what he planned first before he well stop"**

 **I still don't know, but I know that it will be up on Tuesday! Yay!**

 **"And tell Zack I said hi!"**

 **Zac says Hi to you and everyone else**

 **Well that's all, but this chapter is short due to the amount of story left.**

 **Hold up! This is Zac speaking and I have to say, I really am sorry about being unreliable.**

 **EDonahoeE- I think they know that Zac, can we get the story started?**

Zac woke up in his bed and Emma was in Zac's dad room. "Woah, were am I?" asked, Zac. "He's awake everybody." Said, Zac's mom. "I've been awake, I tell you. I just went to Oz" "Oh dear, he's been watching too much Wizard of Oz." "I'll prove it to ya!" He lifted up his blanket only to reveal his sneakers instead of his Red boots. "Oh, she's a crafty little witch." Just then Zac thought of something, "Those names sound familiar. OMG, they're my fanfiction reviewers." Immediately, he ran to his computer and pulled up his page and saw that they were his reviewers! He started writing a fanfic of his adventure, exactly what happened and in the end, the character version of himself did the same thing. And then THAT character did it, and it kept going. It never stopped. To this day characters of Zac are still writing the adventure.

 **I hope you liked this story, and please remember that this isn't goodbye. He will see Zac again soon and he will see you. You will also see me again. This isn't goodbye.**


End file.
